


outrunning the hybrid

by PersephoneHemingway



Series: part gold [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A Bit Not Good, Aftercare, Age Difference, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom Doctor (Doctor Who), Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Half-Time Lord!Reader, Headcanon, May/December Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Two Shot Red Shot Blue Shot, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Possessive Doctor (Doctor Who), Praise Kink, Punishment, Reader-Insert, Revelations, Secrets, Self-Indulgent, Smutlet, The Hybrid - Freeform, Timey-Wimey, Vibrators, ch1 is sfw, ch2 is nsfw, the hybrid is a person not a pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneHemingway/pseuds/PersephoneHemingway
Summary: she's the hybrid; they're looking for the hybrid. for some reason, she thinks it's a good idea to stick around.





	1. run

**Author's Note:**

> ch1 is totally sfw.  
it's rated T at worst.  
the explicit rating is for the ch2 smutlet.

"We need you to find someone for us. A hybrid. The Hybrid, actually."

The Doctor swallowed his nerves.

_When the time lords asked, how could he deny?_

&

Clara dashed into the TARDIS with a smile.

"Happy Wednesday, Doctor!"

"Clara!" He spun. "Up for a treasure hunt?"

She leaned her palms on the console. "What's the treasure?"

"Mm, less of a treasure, more of a hybrid."

"A hybrid? Like, an alien?"

"Yes!"

"What do they look like?"

"Good question, Clara! You're full of good questions."

"Well, do you have a location at least?"

"Nope!"

“Well, where do we start?”

“Hmm, I’ve been meaning to pick up a package from an old friend on the moon. Not your moon, but a moon. Can’t quite remember which moon, though."

“Well pick one and let’s go!”

&

The Hybrid hunt was more of a long-term goal that settled into the background of every adventure. They kept their eyes open for anything suspicious, but they ran into suspicious things all the time, so it wasn’t like they were making much progress in finding _the right_ suspicious thing.

Plus they weren’t really expecting the suspicious thing to coincidentally be tagging along with them.

&

They called you Sunny, because you were, and that’s what you’d given as your name.

They’d picked you up the long way ‘round—you were alone, you were helpful, and you really had nowhere else to go.

You also had a habit of being _extraordinarily _lucky.

Important control box going haywire?

You’d, ah, ‘tripped’ over it while the Doctor recalibrated his sonic sunglasses and suddenly everything was peachy. (You’d actually put a little _oomph_ in your kick to shock the system back into default, but the others didn’t need to know that).

Clocks and watches being off _just enough_ to make a difference during a getaway? _Whew, that was a close one, huh?_

And of course, it was awfully handy how you always knew which door to pick (or not pick)—not that the Doctor always listened…

You knew it was a risk sticking after you heard they were looking for, well, _you_, but you were already attached, and figured you’d go out with a bang instead of a whimper back on planet lonely.

You all had shared enough emotionally-revealing death-defying adventures together that it wouldn’t be a bad gamble to see if they’d take your side— even in his grumpiest iteration, the Doctor was merciful at heart.

Anyway, you could always run off again if it turned out you were wrong.

&

The time came, as time does.

Turns out the time lords were tracking the Doctor, peeking in on his progress—they, of course, knew of his tendency to get sidetracked.

What a surprise it was when they found the Hybrid already with him, with no plans on returning to New Gallifrey.

A trap, a fight, a betrayal, a misunderstanding, a bail-out.

End scene.

&

It was about time they regained consciousness.

"Doctor, you and your companion are under arrest for harboring the fugitive known as the Hybrid."

"What?"

"No. You don't touch them." You always had impeccably good timing.

A time lord and lady stood before you, uncompromising. One had a gun, which you knew to be a very special gun. Two other men shackled the Doctor and Clara to the handrail behind you.

"You were going to kill her? You asked us to find her—to be part of a murder?"

"Doctor, what did you expect? She's the_ Hybrid_ after all, how can we let her live knowing what she'll one day do?"

"But she hasn't done it yet."

"She will."

“And how do you know it isn’t because of this that she becomes the Hybrid that ends the world? You could be the catalyst!”

“Catalyst or no catalyst, it won’t matter once she’s _dead_.”

A shot fires from some kind of space-time gun and a hole is blown through you. You stagger back and clutch at the chest wound.

Clara cries out your name, and the Doctor chokes.

You lift your head back up from where it’d fallen to your chest.

"Ooh, bad call. You don’t know what kind of hybrid I am, do you?” You turned back to the Doctor and Clara.

"No worries guys, I'll be back soon." You wink, and you burst into a mass of golden light that evanesces through the room, touching things that disappear and move and reset and fast-forward- and when everything snaps back to real-time, there's a new face standing in your old clothes. 

The councilmen? Lined up in ropes in front of you. The funky space-time gun? Settled steady in your hand. You'd left your traveling companions restrained—they wouldn't like what you were about to do. You arched your back to pop your spine then cracked your neck. 

"New face, new rules." You rolled your shoulders and loosened up a hip.

"You shot me." You wagged the gun in the shooter's direction. "Now _Sunny_, she would've forgiven that. She had a sweet spot." Your eyes went stony. "But I'm not Sunny anymore." You cocked the gun with a decisive click. Somewhere in the background you heard the Doctor and Clara shouting as if you were underwater.

"Call me (Y/N), and goodnight." You fire eight quick shots straight down the line—two per time lord, one per heart. One bullet left. You curled your hand back and your companions were released from their binds. You tossed up the gun and caught it by the muzzle before walking to the Doctor. You held it out to him, trigger forward.

"I had a bit of a cheat code the first time, but if you shoot me now the gun will work as it should. It'll lock me in this body and I'll die. I only have one heart; you won't have to track down another bullet.

I'll be done. It's your call, Doctor."

&

There was a three-way staring standoff and no one was flinching.

Then the Doctor cocked the gun. Clara gasped and reached for his wrist.

“Doctor, wai-“

He fired the gun just to the side of your left ear; you’d lifted your arms and closed your eyes in a futile instinct to protect your face.

By the time you realized he hadn’t shot you, he’d rushed forward to press your cheek into the ground and straddle your back. He bent to your ear and hissed under his breath:

"No more killing people as a solution, not with me around, got it?"

"Y-yes, Doctor."

"And you're going to listen to me, aren't you?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"Good girl." You shivered. He climbed off you and helped you to your feet.

“Now get us out of here. You can, yes? With all that surplus regeneration energy?”

“Yes.”

“Do it.”

Palms out, eyes closed.

You pulled back the section of spaceship until the three of you were standing in front of the TARDIS.

You walked in with a snap and no key, shoulders sagged.

&

“So…” Clara does her best to ease the tension, ever the mediator. “You’re half time lord…?”

“And half human, yes.”

“So, that can happen?”

“Not usually, but yes.” You look up. “It’s not like I’m the only hybrid species ever. See, the _Hybrid_ they were looking for has a specific energy signature that they predicted would bring catastrophe—it happens to be mine. Time lords are a little elitist. Their intel pegged me as human crossed with ‘something else,’ but they didn’t anticipate I’d be one of them too.”

Another uncomfortable pouch of silence had Clara dismissing herself to sleep off the day, leaving you with the Doctor in the console room. You hug one knee to your chest and rest your chin on it in the metal schoolhouse chair by the chalkboard.

Eventually, the Doctor stops pretending to fiddle with the console and sighs.

"I ghosted them, (Y/N). I'm still ghosting them. I'm going to protect you. I won't let them take you."

Your lips part in shock, and you go a little teary.

"They're afraid, and I won't let them kill you just because they're afraid. I've evaded time lords before. We can do this."

So this is what trusting someone feels like.

"We can do this."  



	2. stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is deadass just a self-indulgent smutlet, and i'm so not sorry.

"Oh (Y/N), you're so pretty when you're taking me." You whined. "You're all blissed out and sweet when we fuck. You listen to me."

"Oh?" That sounded like a challenge if you ever heard one.

Long story short, he tells you not to come and you do anyway.

Stay tuned for the consequences.

&

"Doc- you can't just leave me here!" _All tied up immobile with a rabbit vibrator and a plug up your ass._

"Sure I can, (Y/N). You wanted to come? I'm sure you'll be doing plenty of that here without me. So much you won't be able to take it, little girl. Enjoy your punishment."

"N-no! W-ait-!" 

"Oh, yes, I forgot." He bent down to one side of the bed and picked your soaked panties up off the floor before promptly shoving them in your mouth.

"Doctwwr!" Your voice was muffled, and the Doctor smirked. The door closed, you shut your eyes, and kept on trembling.

&

When the Doctor came back for you hours later you were wet, creamy, and crying. Beads of sweat and tears streaked down your face, and you were shaking. A steady stream of whimpers leaked from your lips around your makeshift gag. Your eyes were clenched closed, so you didn't notice as the Doctor approached your weeping form, curling in on itself.

He watched as your whimpers turned to open-mouthed pants before you wailed out in misery as you came again, arching up and collapsing back into dry sobs.

"Had enough, sweet girl?"

Your eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice and you shivered. The Doctor pulled your wadded up panties out from between your teeth.

"Doctor, Doctor please, I'm sorry, I'm sorry p-please no more I c-can't take it _please_ ah-" you flinched as he petted your thigh, so grounding compared to the never-ending vibrations. "I'll be good I'll be good, I swear it! I swear-"

"Oh (Y/N), you look so good like this—debauched and begging. You took your punishment so well, sweet girl." You whined and rocked your body into his hand.

"Shh, I'll make it stop, I'll make it stop for you, love..." And he did, and everything was so still as you exhaled in relief. He untied you and pet you and removed your tormentors. He gathered you up into his arms, and you curled so close it was as if you were trying to take shelter underneath his ribcage between his hearts.

"You get nothing unless I give it to you. Remember."

Your voice was quiet on an exhale.

“Yes, Doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a paragraph in my drafts of these two and a corsetry scene, if anyone's interested in another smutlet for ch3.


End file.
